


A Purrfect Match

by captainegg



Series: Harry Potter Fests [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cat Puns, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, HP Fluff Fest 2020, Love at First Sight, M/M, Trans Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainegg/pseuds/captainegg
Summary: When Remus walked into the shelter that day, he expected to leave with a new furry companion and not meet the love of his life.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Series: Harry Potter Fests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127531
Comments: 18
Kudos: 108
Collections: HP Fluff Fest 2020





	A Purrfect Match

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello there! ✨
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little piece of fluff feat. awful cat puns! 🐱
> 
> Thank you, Ria for being the sweetest beta. I love you 💛

Remus stepped into the shelter on a sunny September day. 

Remus had been playing with the idea of adopting a cat for a while. And since his old roommate and best friend James moved out to live with his girlfriend, Remus found himself feeling quite lonely at times. He also longed for some kind of routine in his life, something constant that he could revolve the rest of his day around. 

For the past years, that constant had been James. Their lives were tightly entangled, both having to leave the house at the same time in the morning and coming back for dinner, watching tv and talking for hours. And even though he didn’t want to admit it, the first weeks without James had been hard on him. Remus knew that a cat couldn’t replace his best friend but he didn’t intend it to be like that anyway.

He shook his head, banishing the memory of James out of his mind, taking a deep breath, straightening his shoulders.

When Remus walked into the shelter that day, he expected to leave with a new furry companion and not meet the love of his life. 

But there he was, standing before him in all of his glory. The love of his life. Long black hair that looked like expensive silk, pale marble-like skin, high cheekbones and long delicate fingers. He looked like a fucking greek statue – breathtakingly beautiful, sculpted to perfection. He belonged in a museum, for everyone else to see, to admire his beauty. 

Remus usually wasn’t someone who fell in love head over heels, especially not with handsome strangers but there was nothing he could do about it now.

Remus swallowed hard, wiping his sweaty palm on his trousers before clearing his throat. The man looked up from where he was hunched over at the counter, fingers trailing over the shiny pages of a magazine. “Oh,” he said with a smile, “didn't hear you coming in. How can I help you today?” He had a posh accent but his voice still sounded smooth and warm.

Remus could now see his face in all its beauty. He had storm grey eyes with specks of shimmering gold, long curled lashes and a small beauty mark just underneath his left eye. Remus felt the strong urge to place a feathery kiss there.

Remus nervously fidgeted with the hem of his jumper, trying his best not to stare too much. He came here for a specific reason after all. “I, uh, was looking to adopt a cat,” he said. 

A smile spread across the other’s face. Remus could catch a quick glimpse of his name tag. Sirius. Remus felt his heart flutter. Of course, this god-like human was named after the brightest fucking star in the sky.

Did his life suddenly turn into one of these cheesy romance movies James used to watch?

“Sure. We have quite a few different cats you could look at. But just to narrow it down a little, do you have any preferences for age or gender? Most people come in and ask for kittens but you don’t strike me as a kitten kinda guy.” 

Remus huffed. What was that supposed to mean? “How very rude of you,” Remus joked. Sirius laughed, his grey eyes sparkling in the soft light.

He had the most beautiful laugh Remus had ever heard. It was warm and soft, a melody composed by angels.

He felt his knees go weak. “You’re right though. An older cat would probably be the way to go for me. Can’t afford to have someone claw at all my furniture or keep me on my feet all day long.” 

Sirius laughed again and gestured for Remus to follow him to the back. “That should be no problem, we’ll find you a _purr_ fect match. Let’s see.”

They entered a long hallway leading to the back of the shelter.

Small rooms to their left and right were filled with cats, old and young, in all colours, sizes and shapes. There was a group of kittens rolling around on the floor, running after mouse-shaped toys and play-fighting. 

Sirius passed a few rooms before coming to a halt. Remus, his eyes unconsciously fixed on his lovely arse, almost crashed into him. Sirius chuckled and then opened the door so Remus could step inside. Sirius followed after him. 

“Here we have a few older cats, mainly females. They are all very charming and friendly, great if you’re looking for a cuddle companion,” Sirius said with a smile.

Remus squatted down, quickly finding himself drawn to a tabby cat that decided to nap right in front of his feet. Remus gently patted her small head and scratched her behind her ears. The cat started purring immediately, rolling around and exposing her soft belly.

Sirius picked up one of the other cats, leaning against the doorframe and scratching her chin. “That’s McGonagall. Her previous owner sadly passed away a few months ago and their family couldn’t take her in. She’s usually very cautious around strangers and sometimes has a little bit of a _cat_ titude going but it seems like she really likes you.” 

Remus felt himself smile, burying his fingers in McGonagall’s grey fur. “So what do you say, sweetpea?” he asked the cat. “Want to come home with me?” McGonagall rolled around back onto her little paws and rubbed her head against Remus’ knee. 

“Love at first sight, huh?” Sirius said. “I guess so,” Remus agreed, standing back up, McGonagall still rubbing her body against him, purring relentlessly.

Remus found himself staring at Sirius for a moment, admiring the way he gently cradled the cat in his arms, fingers lazily combing through her long fur, his lashes casting soft shadows across his cheeks.

He swallowed hard and cleared his throat. “So, is there anything I need to sign or should know?” Remus asked, tearing his eyes away from Sirius and instead watched two ginger cats cuddle on the cat tower to his left. 

Sirius put the cat back down and nodded. “Yeah. I need you to answer a few questions and sign some papers.” Remus bent down to pet McGonagall one last time, promising that he would take good care of her. McGonagall meowed.

They headed back to the front of the shelter, Sirius vanishing behind the counter for a moment to retrieve a questionnaire and a pen. He handed both of them to Remus. “We just need some general information about you, not because I don’t trust you or anything, we only want to make sure that our cats find a good home.” 

Remus nodded, already scanning over the first few paragraphs. It was silent for a moment, only the occasional flip of a page and the scratching of pen over paper filled the room. Remus’s heart drummed steadily against his chest, his eyes flickering over to Sirius every so often. He leaned against the counter, flipping through the same magazine as earlier. Strands of hair framed his face from where it had escaped his low bun. 

Once the questionnaire was finished and Sirius had swiftly scanned through the pages, he handed Remus a contract, their fingers brushing against each other as he did so, quickly explaining where Remus had to sign and why. 

“Remus,” Sirius said softly and Remus looked up at him, feeling the tips of his ears turn pink. “I like that name, I don’t think I’ve ever met someone named like that before. But I haven’t met anyone named Sirius either so I guess we’re both special.” 

Remus blinked slowly. Compliments were always hard to accept so he said what any sensible person in his position would say. “Thanks, I chose it myself.” He could feel a blush creep over his face and down his neck as he smiled shyly, playing with the pen in his hand.

“Oh,” Sirius said softly, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “That makes it an even better name.” 

Remus smiled back at him before turning his attention back to the task at hand.

“Is it okay if I come and pick her up tomorrow? I want to get my apartment ready, didn’t expect to come home with a cat on my first try.” He signed the contract and slipped it over the counter. 

Sirius nodded with a smile. “Sure, come in tomorrow whenever you have time. I bet McGonagall will be very happy to see you again. And so will I.” He winked. 

Remus’s jaw dropped slightly. Was he flirting with him? Remus pushed that thought aside, there was no way Sirius could have any interest in him. They had just met, after all, Remus reminded himself. But then again, what else could that feeling be that burned underneath his sternum and made his heart skip a beat every time their eyes met.

He swallowed and shook his head slightly.

“That would be everything, Remus. Congratulations on your new furry friend.” Sirius stapled the contract to the questionnaire and slipped it into a rainbow-coloured binder. 

“Thanks, uh, I guess I’ll get going then,” Remus said, turning on his heels and marching towards the door. “See you tomorrow!” He could feel Sirius’ eyes on his back, his heart nervously fluttering.

Remus stopped in front of the door, his hand hovering just above the doorknob. “Don’t be a coward,” he mumbled, summoning all the courage it required to turn back around.

Sirius leaned against the counter, watching him with a raised eyebrow. 

“Wanna, like– I mean, if you’re not too busy … we could get lunch? Or even just coffee if you don’t have a lot of time?” 

Sirius threw his head back, laughing. “Are you _kitten_ -, I mean, kidding me? Coffee sounds great, especially with you, Remus.” He grabbed his jacket and keys, striding over to Remus. As he walked past Remus, their hands brushed against each other swiftly.

As they left the shelter, Sirius turned the open sign around, locking the door behind him. A soft breeze sent the golden leaves to their feet dancing as they walked and Remus felt himself smile.

This was the beginning of something great, he could feel it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I really hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://im-captain-egg.tumblr.com/) ✨
> 
> * * *
> 
> 🌻 This work is part of Fluff Fest, a Harry Potter-centered fest dedicated to fluffy themes, meet cutes and wholesome vibes.
> 
> If you’ve enjoyed this work, please show love and support to our precious content creators by leaving kudos and comments! 💌
> 
> [Feel free to check out the fest's tumblr for more updates. ](https://hpfluff-fest.tumblr.com/)


End file.
